


Coalition: Follow Your Instincts

by InvisibleGoat



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Coalition, Furry, Lions, Multi, Original Character(s), Porn, Porn With Plot, Sexual Violence, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 08:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleGoat/pseuds/InvisibleGoat
Summary: Times have changed, but there are still some that believe in the old ways.





	Coalition: Follow Your Instincts

**Author's Note:**

> Anthropomorphic
> 
> Axel - Alpha  
> Jax - Axels bio brother  
> Ric - Skinny  
> Yuro - Strong

They say we've evolved to a point where hunting is no longer necessary, there are substitutes and we can live at peace with our prey.

Axel has always found it unnatural, he wasn't the only one who felt this way. So he began his hunt, for other male lions just like him.

Though coalitions were seen as natural, they were highly discouraged. Private male lion schools weren't allowed as to not create testosterone fueled environments.

\----------

Axel stands with a coalition of four including himself. Jax, his younger brother by a year, his fur a dark orange instead of a dark brown like Axel's. He met Ric in first year, a scrawny yet determined light coated fellow. Yuro transferred here last year, twany, bulky but not so bright.

As the darkest, strongest and most clever it was no question Axel was the alpha. With his mane starting to come in, dark and full. The lionesses were throwing themselves at him. Long ago, it would be natural for him to have many mates. But now, such things are against the laws.

He taunts them by flipping his mane, his real prize is the alpha female in the class. She was top cheer leader and our number one track runner. "A true huntress" Axel thought to himself.

The smell in the courtyard was intoxicating to the coalition, each lionesses had lined up their ovulations and it drove the coalition mad. If they had her, then they would really have them all.

Axel stood up tall, his gaze sharp he moves in towards her. "Hey Flora," he says flipping his mane towards her.

"Hey Axel," replies Flora giggling.

Axel looked up and down her tan body, "what are you doing later? Want to hang out?" He asked her.

"Absolutely. See you after school," she replied with a wink.

Axel went back to his boys and told them the good news. Axel and Jax lived alone in their own place, a perfect hang out for the coalition and thats where they'd be taking Flora.

Enable for them to be a true coalition, they must share everything.

\-------

The bell rang, Axel waited outside for Flora while the others went ahead to the house.

She showed up in her track shorts and a tank top. Axel could see the outline of everything, his tail flicked in excitement.

He doesnt remember what they talked about during the walk to his place nor does he care. It took everything in him not to make her his own in the street. He unlocks the door, and opens it.

He looks to Flora, "Ladies first," he grins ushering her in.

She smiles, totally unknowing and steps through the door. He locks it behind them and turns to her. "Flora," he began, "back in the ancient days, there were several prides. In order to establish a territory we'd have to fight those who were there before." He hesitates putting a paw on each one of her shoulders, "Defeat them and dominate their lionesses." He said roughly forcing her to her knees in front of him.

She looked up at him startled, "what are you-"she was cut off by the sound of him undoing his belt.

"Now there are no territories," he said as his pants dropped to the floor. "No prides," he continued as he pulled down his underwear his large cock already erected coming back up and smaking Flora in the face. He grabs the back of her head, "All thats left is to dominate the lionesses." He said as he forced his cock down her throat.

She gagged and tried to push at his legs and pull her head away. His grip was to strong for her and her blows to his legs did nothing. His barbed cock ripped at her throat, she began not to only choke on his cock but her blood as well.

The rest of the coalition stepped out from another room, they were already naked. Ready for their turn.

 Axel pulled his cock out of her throat as her eyes began to roll back. She coughed, choking on the sudden rush of air into her lungs. Suddenly she was being lifted by each arm, Jax and Yuro held her up. Axel stood in front of her and grabbed her legs.

She started kicking at him, he dug his claws far into her theighs and pulled her legs apart. She wanted to fight to keep them closed but her skin began to tear from Axels shear power. She allowed them to open.

He stepped between them and placed his tip on her vagina. He leaned in and licked her breasts gently his head slowly pushing inside her. She growled lowly at him, slowly he went deeper, she growled louder eventually hissing at him spraying blood unto her tan body.

He thrusts the full length of himself inside her as hard as he can. Axel takes all of his focus off her breasts and pounds himself hard into her. The excitement over takes the coalition, Jax and Yuro begin sucking on her nipples swatting each other as they do.

Ric gets behind her, but in between Yuro and Jax. He places his head in between her butt cheeks and bites the back of her neck hard. Forcing her to look up into Axels eyes.

His face is stern and his eyes demand her to be his. Ric pushes himself inside her asshole, she yells in turn Axel places a paw over her mouth. Rics cock is thin but very long, Axel can feel it push against his through the skin.

Axel lets out a low growl, and slows his pace. His growl turns into a low roar as he cums inside her. Axel looks her in the eye as he pulls out of her and moves his paw from her mouth, "youre now our queen" he licks her face.

She accepts this as her body begins to become less tense. Axel orders the others to put her down, Ric relucdently pulls out and puts her down.

"Flora," Axel said to her. "Suck alphas cock."

On her hands and knees she crawls over to him and begins sucking.

The others smile wide, they mount herone by one. Each of them getting the chance to cum inside and possibly sire offspring.

The natural way, the way it should be.

 

 


End file.
